Rav Bella and the Hyna squad
by Generalhyna
Summary: Fanfiction world is in trouble now, with two girls with hot headed natures and a mischivous streak in them, will take the Fanfiction wold by storm with pranks, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Staring contest**

**Summary: while doing a punishment of cleaning cars for Admin cripher Benson, the wild card and kitty neko decides instead to do a stareing contest. Annoyed Benson decides to do servallience on the two to stop the two from fooling off and being foolish. Based on a Regular Show episode like this.**

(Location: Admin Building Garage)

Close to the Admin building, in the garage where they keep all of their vehicals two girls were cleaning one.

The first girl was a tall girl, brown eyes with brown hair with blonde streaks wrapped in a ponytail, she wore a chunnin flask jacket over her black shirt, camouflage pants, and brown combat boots. She also had a satchel that carried most of her things except for her dog tag necklace she wears and the omnitrix which was sitting over the bandages on her right hand. Her name was the Hynageneral but her friends call her Arabella Hyna or just Bella for short.

The second girl had long brown hair with bouncy curls, golden eyes with cat slits and brown cat ears that rest one her head. She was average height for her age if not a bit shorter, hourglass figure, and d-cup bust. She wore a red sleeveless top under a long black jacket with a high collar, black tights and black knee high boots. She also had gold shackles on her forearms, black belt and black collar with a golden bell. And a cats tail, her name was Ravena a Neko girl.

On her head was a small pink Neko Manju named Punnya.

Anyway, the two girls were washing a black hover car for this Admin guard named Benson, who was a level 2 guard, and unfortunally their overseer till they paid their debt for pranking around the Chripher Admain HQ.

"(Groaning) uggggg, I hate this on so many levels" said Bella dumping her wash rag into a pail and leaning on the hover car "Hay Naya, how was I supposed to know he was outside the office when we got into our spat Naya" she said as her pet Neko Punnya nodded as well "Punnnnnn"

"(Grins mishtifully as she looks at the kitty girl) I have a better idea then cleaning this hover-car, staring contest" she said, smirking and turning into Kisame (Naruto) "(Smiling) oohoho, you are so on, flatchest Nya" she said causing Kisame to have a animi-tickmark, but grinned again "you got it shorty" he said, causing Ravena to have a animi-tick mark, before the two begain to stare.

The two kept stareing as Punnya looked back and forth at the two, as they kept stareing, unblinking, but Kisame wavering a bit, till he grinned big and made a signal with his fingers. Few seconds later, Hotshot (Armada) and Ojama Yellow (Yugioh Gx) riding on his shoulder, both holding a laster pointer in their hands "Take this" said OJY, making laserfireing sounds as he and Hot shot started shoting the red beam into Ravannas eyes.

"Nyyyyyyya, no laster pointers (squinting) Cheater, no summoning back-up to use laster pointers in a stareing contest" she said as Punnya jumped onto Hot shot and clawed at his face "Hay, hay, hay shorty (Grabs Punnya of his face), this is how the hyna squad rulez" said Hot shot "He is right Rav, street rulez Baby, can't give us lip for doing our own thang" said Kisame

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO GIRLS DOING!" yelled a voice, causing Hot Shot and Ojama Yellow to disappear back into Kisame/Bellas mind, Kisame to turn back into Bella, and Punnya to get into Ravenas arms. The voice sounded like Benson from Regular show, but he physically looked like a Red Spartan, only was the color orange, and had the Admain badage on his chest. This is Chripher Admin Bension, like who he voiced he can turn a bright red when mad and loses his temper, Like now…

"(turning red in the face and pointing at the two) YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE SLAKING OFF, BECAUSE IF YOU TWO ARE THEN YOU ARE GOING TO BE DEPORTED FROM FANFICTION WORLD" he barked, as Bella and Ravena paniced and hugged each other, and quickly went back to washing.

"Good, now finish up you slackers" he yelled before leaving causing the two to just blink and look at each other "Best two out of three Rav?" asked Bella "Your on Nya" she said, as they commenced on the stareing contest.

(Cue an hour later)

After a hour, Benson returned to the garage where the girls were washing , only to be surprised to see the girls not washing but still doing a stareing contest, again. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO GIRLS DOING!" he yelled as the girls broke their stareing contest and hugged one another again.

"I have grown tired of having to look over you two slacking off, I will deport you, except, Cast and Leon seems to like you two to be in Fanfiction net" he says but only sees the two girls still doing their stareing conteset "(Turns a bright red) that's it you two, I am gonna put a camera in this place and make sure you two will stop slacking off, do you hear me?"

Only to see the two girls to be back in a stareing a contest, cue him getting a animi tick mark and walking away.

(Cue a few hours later)

Both Ravana and Arabella and even Punnya stared at a video camera, it was nothing super futurlus, just a simple video camera on a tripod that was stareing at them **(Poor Breakdown (G1) refused to be in the monitor room with the idea of a camera stareing at the two girls and neko, that he hid under his bed inside Arabellas mind)**

"So Rav, you think Benson lost it?"

"Might as well be Nya (Gets a mistivous look) think he plans on staring at us privately? Nya" '(Also looks at Rav pervetully, before turning into Motermaster (G1) (At human size, but taller than Ravvana at the size of a big man) Hehe, he an't getting a peak out of my chest"

"(misthivous smirk) what chest you're a male transformer Nya" said Ranna as Motermaster gained a tickmark, and placed a fist on her head "Oh yah, well at least I don't look like a doll like you look like Rav" he said causing the Kitty-girl to explode "WHO YOU CALLING A DOLL, YOU HOT TEMPERED FLAT CHESTED STUNTICON, AT LEAST MY CHEST ISNT FLAT ENOUGH THAT YOUR CLOTHS HIDE IT LIKE YOU ARE A BOY! NYA!" She yelled, causing the girl in the body of a stunticon leader to get a angery look and with an evil smirk "Ok then we'll have a stareing contest, loser has to admit their problem all over fan fiction net" he said causing Ravvna to smile "Your on Nya" she said as the two begian their stareing contest…only for Benson to yell at them through the camera

'_Benson: GET BACK TO WORK YOU TWO SLACKERS OR I WILL HAVE THE BORD OF DIRCCTORS BAND YOU FROM FANFICTON WORLD PERMENTLY!'_ he yelled, as Motermaster, Ravvana and Punnyu stopped their stareing contest and rushed back to washing Bensons hover car.

As the stunticon transformer, kitty-girl and Neko were washing, the three looked at each other as the girl in a transformers body used telepathy to talk to Ravvana as they washed.

'_Bellas Voice: this isn't working Rav, we can't even do our stareing contest in peace with Benson watching us, and besides, me and motermaster were winning'_

'_Ravvana: you wish Nya, but do you have any ideas on how to make sure Benson dosnet see us slacking off'_

'_Bellas voice: I do, I have seen this done on regular show, and I am having animated Wreck-gar take care of buissness'_

(Sceen change: Bensons office)

Meanwhile, with Benson, he was showing the leader/boss/friend of Bella, Ravvana and Punnya his idea of keeping an eye on the two mischievous girls and neko.

The boy wore a black hooded jacket, a midnight blue shirt with a black crescent moon, black baggy pants and a pair of steel toed shoes. He had Black hair and brown skin and had one brown eye on his right, and on his left was a hyuga Bakugun eye. He had a single strap bag and a scythe on his back, and on his right hand was a sealed Azure grimore and on his left was a weird braclet. His name was Shadowlight0982, or as Bella playfully calls him shads.

Calmly, he allowed Benson to tell him all about his idea on watching over his prankster members of Kurotsubasa.

"I am serious Shadowlight, with this video camera keeping servalence over and Mrs.Ravena Felidae** (Note: Benson always refers to the other FFW Players by their full avatar name)** I can tell that they will reduce them selfs on slacking off, pulling pranks or generally being a nucence to Fan Ficton world society" he ranted on, just as the two got into Bensons office.

Shadow could only roll his eyes at Bensons attempt to keep an eye on a wild card, with a big toon obsession, and a michifous cat-girl and her neko.

"Anyway Shadowlight, take a look at this monitor and see the results of my idea" he said, as he sat down near the monitor and pointed at it, causing Shadow to look at it with a firm face "why is Powerglide flying in the garage in the background, and that your car, Bella, Ravena and Punnya looks like they have been drawn by a four year old?" he calmly said, noteing that Wreck-Gar, in his Animated form had drawn the picture, as Benson had a WTF look as he looked at the monitor.

The camera then shows the monitor suppositly showing Bella, Ravena and Punnya working, but instead it was just showing what looked like a crude drawing of them working and of Powerglid flying around in the background and the message 'were doing a good job benson, think of letting out of our punishment early?'

"WHAT THE!" he yelled before running pass Shadow and down to where both Bella and Ravena were.

(Sceen change: Garage)

Back in the Garage, Bella (Who went back to being herself) and Ravena were doing a stareing contest with renued vigor, as Punnya watched on Bensons hovercar. And cue Benson running in on them and a really bright Red as he sawed in anger that the two girls were slacking off, again, and when he turned and sawed the camera being covered by a piece of paper, he ran over to it (scareing the girls in the process of being caught), and grabbed the piece of paper, and stared at it for a few seconds, before looking at the two girls and neko, before blowing up "GWEHHH (rips up the paper) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGH, that is it you two! I'am going into Level two of servalence and don't think this is over for you two!" he roared as he stomped out of the garage.

"(Looks at Ravena) you get the feeling this is gonna be like a regular show episode?"

"(Looks at Bella as Punnya sits on her head) yes Nya"

(Sceen change: Tokyo City Mall)

Turns out the two girls predictions were true and on level to servallence, now the two girls had to weare some form of back pack with a video camera on it whenever they are in FFW, and what was worse was that they had to weare it everywhere including in the Bathroom **(EMBARASSING)**, heck Bella can't even call out Breakdown whenever she wanted to form Menosar with the other Stunticons, due to his paranoia of being stared at.

Anyway, the two girls were on break from their community service with Benson, and were at the mall to try to do their own thing. Bella went to the Pinginko parlor to cash in some pinginko credits to get a hair-clip designer set she has been eyeing and to gain some more, while Ravena and Punnya were in the food court getting some sushi for lunch.

And belive the fact that these two girls couldn't even enjoy themselves with the feeling of being watched.

With Ravena:

In the food court, Ravena had just ordered sushi for herself and Punnya, but the stares she and her pet were getting from the other players and the fact of the camera equipment stareing down at her was annoying her to no end "" she yelled, just as she was about to get to a table, only for the camera lens to extend into her sushi.

With Bella:

In the Piginko parlor, Bella, after getting the prize she wanted, tried to play Piginko, but the camera kept getting in her vision by bending forward "(growling)" calling out Eddie Brock, Electro(Spectacular Spiderman), VidiogameMan (Spiderman and his amazing friends, and is in his real form) and Edd (Ed, Edd, Eddy) she asked that they try to focus the camera and mike away from her as she trys to play Piginko.

"This is a-load of crud" said Electro as he struggled to keep the camera away from Bellas face

"Yah think E (feels josled) I can't even focus with all the josling you are doing, stupid Benson and his stupid community service punishment around the Admin Building" she said as Bensons voice echos from the camera equipment (Comically startling us)

'_Bensons voice: Oh yah, well get back to work you two slackers, break is over'_ he yelled, as Bella the toons she summoned, quickly (after grabbing her game card and piginko credits), ran out of the piginko palor, grabbed Ravena and Punnya and ran back to the Admins building for their next chore.

(Sceen change: Admin building kitchen)

In the admins building, Ravena and Bella were both forced to wash all the dishes, wearing an apron and hairnet, Punnya hid in Ravenas apron pocket to avoid the wetness, and they still had the secerity pack on their backs watching them as they washed.

'_Bella: this is stupid, beyond stupid, we can't enjoy a break nor can we finish our stareing contest, which by the way, I was winning at'_

'_Ravena: lier, you cheated by becoming Motormaster, a robot who can't blink'_

'_Bella: I can so make you eat your words with another stareing contest, but not with Benson watching us'_

'_Ravena: right, any ideas on how to dich these packs?'_

'_Bella: yes, yes I do my kitty friend'_

(Sceen change: a few hours later in Bensons office)

Back in Bensons office, Benson was just looking at the monitor showing Bella and Ravena doing the dishes, that he was impressed that they had been cleaning the dishes for six hours without rest.

"Well, well, well, looks like those two are finally picking up the slack and are at least not yelling at each other" he said as he grabbed a communicator and called a few people over.

A few minutes later Shadow and five other people came into Bensons office.

The first was Key or Keybladedude, he wore a Org XIII coat which was opened to show his silver hair that reached his neck, dark hazel eyes and slightly tanned face, a plain navy blue shirt, navy blue pants, and black shoes.

The second DrummerBoy4Life or DB as his friends call him, he wore a formal black dinner jacket over a gray pinstriped waistcoat and a black shirt with a red tie. He also wore black formal trouser and red pinstriped socks and black shoes. DB was the team's self-named weapon of mass destruction with tanned skinned and long hair.

The third was a young girl named IllusionOwl or Illu as she is nickednamed, she was close to Shadow's age if not a little younger with long purple hair that partially covered her eyes, and wore a lavender coat with white trim, a red scarf around her neck, ruby earrings, a dark blue skirt that stopped at her knees, leggings and brown boots. On her shoulder was a tiny Owl that is her partner and pet named Mukurowl.

These three members plus Shads were members of Kurotsubasa, a guild that Ravena and Bella were apart of.

The last two were Admin guards, the first was a girl with long silver hair with a crescent moon hair pin and blue eyes. The girl was wearing a silver tank top, white pants and black sneakers. Her name was Cast49, but she was mostly called Cast as a nickname. She is the captain of the Admin guard.

The second was a young man that wore the attire of the admin guards, but had horns on his helmet. His name was Leon, Cast second in command.

"Nice to see all of you hear to witness my greatest accomplishment of keeping those two pranksters in line, behold" he said, guestureing to the monitor with a happy flourish as the others stared "You got Bella and Ravena to wash dishes?" said DB, before snickering "Wow, that's some accomplishment" he said as the others chuckled at the funniest of the situation "(Pouting) hahaha *Srcasm* the lot of you are funny (No sarcasm) but that's not the point, the point is, with this level 2 vidio camera servalience feature, I can get those two girls to work without slacking" he said with a proudness only he can create, as the group looked at each other and shrugged like they know about something.

"In fact, I think I think I will award those two (Pulls out a coupon for a free pizza dinner for FFW version of Papa Jhons and a coupon for Ravenas favorite sushi place) with these" he said

"Coupons for their favorite eateries? Wow, that's big Ben" said Key, grabbing the coupons to give to the girls later. "Well come lets tell those two that they did a good job" he said, as he walked out of his office as the group looked at each other and whispered

"(Wispering) should we tell him that Bella and Ravena are in the supplies closet doing a stareing contest" said Leon

"(Wispering) no, let's see Bensons reaction to see how they did it" said Shadow

"Bensons voice: WHAT THE HECK!" he yelled, as the group ran to the kitchen.

(Sceen change: Admin Buildings kitchen)

Once in their the group sawed Benson a really bright red, as they looked at what he is mad at. Turns out Ravena and Bella had placed a TV in the kitchen, and took off their Camera packs and posission it to the tv as it played a recording of dishwashing.

Needless to say that got Leon, DB and Key laughing till they fell on the ground, as Cast went to the TV and ejected a tape from the VCR "'Dishwashing compition from 1993 to 2012' well looks like the two gotcha Benson" she said.

"**HAH! You blinked Ravena!"** yelled a growly dragonic voice version of Jack spicers voice from outside the Kitchen "Yah right cheeter pants, lizards or Dragons or Hylian Dragons have no eyelids Nya" yelled Ravenas voice.

"THAT-IS-IT! (Practically shaking the building and causing Shadow and the others to step away) ITS TIME I ISSUE LV.3 SERVALENCE!"

(sceen change: two days later in Fan fiction world Tokyo)

Two days have passed in Fan Ficton world, and Bella was walking through the market distrct to get to the guild when she spotted an ice cream stall, selling ice cream "OOH ice cream time" she said turning into (The Batman) and walking over "I will like 10 popcicles and 4 sea salt ice cream popcicles sir" he said, as the vendor went to get the ice cream, while shivers (not from the cold) went up spine "I suddenly have a bad feeling of being watched all over" he said, as he looked over his shoulder and Jumped, seeing poking out of the signs, trees and any manhole covers, secerity cameras, stareing at him.

"(Grabs the pocicles and walks to the guild) now that is just extreamness" he calmly said as he continued walking to the guild.

(Sceen change: Tokyo Mall)

Bella, Ravena and Punnya walked through the mall discussing about all the video cameras that seemed aimed at them.

"Rav, I belive Benson has deffently gone overborad and (looks back and forth and wispers in to her ear)_ I think we need to stop it or we wont be able to do a stareing contest or our own thing again"_ she said, as Ravena brushed it off.

"Nya, he only goes overborad, if he records us in the bathroom (pauses and makes a face) and speaking of Bathroom (puts Punnya in Bellas arms) excuse me, can you wait hear for a minute, I need to use the restroom Nya" she said before walking off to do her business.

(a second later)

"AHHHH" yelled Ravenas voice from the girls room, as Bella, concern ran to the girls restroom where Ravena is "Ravena whats wrong?" sees her pointing to the toilet, as she looks into it "AHH, Pervert" she yelled as it revealed all the cameras comeing from the toilet.

"(Turns into ghostfreak)** let's leave Fanfiction World and think this over Rav"** the spector said, as he grabbed Ravena, and Spector, Kitty-girl and Neko disappeared.

(Sceen change: Reality)

Now in reality, Bella dieled her cell phone and called Ravena on the other line

"Rav, Benson has gone nuts and I vote we disable the cameras now and soon"

_Ravenas Voice: this is becoming more and more like that regular show episode where Mordici and Rigby are being spied on by a lot of cameras._

"I know, and tonight we need a thermous of hot coco or coffie and we need to go to where he controls all the cameras…and dump the stuff on them, after we take the security vids (Smirks) after all if he is using tones of video cameras to record us, then it's possible that he has some good embarrassing material to be used as blackmail" she said, as Ravena laughed on the other end about that idea.

(Sceen change: Nightime-Admin Bulding, Bensons room)

Back in the Admin building, inside Bensons room, surrounded by monitors, a slightly crazy Benson was laughing gleefully at all the screens around him. "Hehehe, yesssss, I finally got those two to never slack off again, and also as an added bonus (looks at the camera and sees some players), to also serve fanfiction world perfectly (Laughs crazily, then burns out in his head and falls asleep at his desk)"

But stealthfully, in the hallways of the admains building two figures, stalk through the halls silently, without being noticed by anyone. The first figure looked like Chase Young in his dragon form, but it was pich black as night, with red eyes, and red spines down his back and red hair and a pair of yellow goggles around his neck, and the other figure was a girl dressed in a black female ninja outfit, riding on the Hylian dragons back, with a large red thermous filled with scaulding coffie in her arms.

It was Bella, now as Jack Spicer in a hylian dragon shape, and Ravena, dressed as a ninja, and these two with a mission…to shut down Bensons secerity system.

The two have approached the door to Bensons room, and decited in away exchange thoughts on this

"**Rav, this is it, there is no turning back, it's now or never"** he said quietly, as Ravena got off his back "Hearing you talk like that, makes me think we are going against a boss" she said, tightening the grip on the thermous.

"**We might as well be going against a boss Rav, with what were about to do"** he said as he slowly opened the door, quietly and carefully. Looking inside, the two sawed all the monitors and a sleeping Benson on his desk.

"(Wispering) guess that is dedication to his work, right Bella?" said Ravena

"**(Wispering) yah, dedicated to stalking us"** said Jack as the two slowly tiptoed (or in Jacks case taking delicat four legged stepping) till they got to Bensons desk** "**(Stands upwards) (Wispering) **Ok, first, I am gonna absorb all the video footage into the terminal in my head using a bit of upgrades powers, and once I am done, you dump the coffee"** he said, as his right arm turned black and green wierly (like upgrades arm) as it stretched over the computer, covering it and 'downloaded' the data on it.** "**(Wispering)** Ok Ravena now dump the coffee"** he hissed as Ravena nodded, and opened the Thermous and then spilled the coffee on the keyboard, causing it to sputter, electrocute and die, causing to wake up a groggy Benson.

"**Run Ravena"** was all Jack said, before grabbing Ravenas arm and in a zip ran out the door of the admin building, however Ravena accidently dropped the empty thermous.

(outside the Admins building and in front of the Kurotsubasa building)

In front of the Kurotsbasa Building, Jack Spicer had returned to being Bella and Ravena had took off her ninja mask.

"That-Was-Close Ravena" said Bella

"I know Nya" said Raven as the two looked at each other, then Laughed, and then joined elbows after high-fiveing up and down, bumped their hips twice, faced one another, shimmyed twice, liked arms twirled around, stopped, did the running man for three seconds, and pirouetting on one foot, Bella crossing her arms and doing two peace signs and Ravena wraping her arm around Bellas sholder and gave a peace sign with her free hand "BOO-YAA-KA-SHA!" they yelled before returning to normal poise after doing their Victory handshake.

"I can't belive we managed to Pull it off Nya" said Ravena

"Belive it Ravena, and tommorw we can finally be able to do our stareing contest, which I say I have totally win at" she said, walking off, as Ravena, mad, ran after her "OH YAH WILL SEE ABOUT THAT FLAT CHEST"

(Back with Benson in his office)

With Benson, he just awoke to his computer smoking "What the!" he said before taking a step back, as his computer exploded shutting off all the monitors "OK who has done…" looks down and finds Bella's Therhmous and saws that it has her name on it causing him to smoke at the edges of his head and turn a really bright red "THAT-IS-IT! I HAVE GAVE THOSE TWO LEAD WAY (grabs a phone) FOR THE LAST TIME AND NO MORE NOW ITS TIME TO RELEASE (The camera zooms onto his face) THE BIG GUNS

(sceen change: the front of the Admins building)

Reciving a call to meet in front of the chripher Admins building, Bella, Ravena and Punnya came to see what does Benson want, but are also joined with Cast, Leon and a third admin member. The boy was a copy of Haseo from Hack/Roots with the signature black leather sleeveless top with a high collar that stopped at his midriff and black leather pants that split pass the knees to show black boots. The boy had blond hair in Haseo's hair style and blue slit pupils. His name was Speedgain, or Speed for short, looked impacent to not want to be hear waiting for whatever Benson wanted to show.

"Fellow Admins I give you a surefire security system that won't malfunction (looks at Bella, Ravena and Punnya) and will keep an eye on our residential temporary slackers 24-7 and the building safely, Behold!" he said pointing to a trailer trunk that opens up…and revealing a floating giant eyeball with a red pupil and a green skin.

"Nuggg, Peepers" exclaimed Bella as she turned into Big Chill and turned invisible, much to Ravennas confusion.

"(Mad laughter due to a lack of sleep) haha, that's right with Peepers around, you two slackers won't be slacking off no more" he said before collapsing from exhaustion.

" is correct, with my superior eye, I will be able to watch over the building perfectly" said Peepers, as he floated into the building to keep an eye on it.

"Well that was lame" said Speed, crossing his arms, only to feel a chill breathing on his neck "**it is not lame, Peepers will bother the building and keep peeping on all of us, not just me and Ravena, trust me, I have seen it in 'regular show'** said Big Chills voice.

And with that Bellas predicton came true, Peepers kept doing nothing but invade the Admins privacy, as they were working, and kept creeping both Bella and Ravena out with his constant stareing as they worked, even Benson was growing tired of being stared at that he decited to go and rip the contract up.

"What do you mean I can't rip the contract up" he yelled as Bella explained about Peepers "Unfortunally, you can't since you sign it, its perment life time garantiee that peepers will stay around and…keep peeping on us" she said.

"well isn't their anything we can do to get rid of it?" asked Leon as Bella went into thinking mode "I can tell you, but I won't unless you cancel me and Ravenas punishment community working in the admin building" she said, as Ravena grinned mischtifully "NO WAY IN HECK!" yelled Benson

"(Shruggs her shoulders) Ok then, enjoy having a nosey eyeball for the rest of your life" she said as both she and Ravana begain to walk away, causing Benson to groan "Fine, your punishment is over now help"

He said, missing Ravena and Bellas smirks.

(sceen change: centeral square of Tokyo city)

"PEEPERS COMEONE OUT SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP!" yelled Bella, as Peeprs came up to the group "ah, , what a surprise to see you again, however outside the Admin building" he said cooly "Can it one eye, I challenge you to a stareing contest, you lose, you leave and rip up the secerity contract" she said

"Oh, and if I win, I stay, and get to keep…your eyes" he said, causing everone, minus Bella to gasp "You done, then lets boogie" she said as she stared straight ahead at Peeprs "Always a brave human, but however (reveals all his eyes) unless you have forgotten, I am the best there is at stareing contests" he said as the two commenced the stareing contest.

(3 hours later)

The two weren't even wavering, however, Bellas eyes were getting red vainy from staring at Peeprs for so long, that the admin soldiers and Ravena were getting scared that Bella will lose as Peepers multi-eyes seemed ok.

'_oh man, oh man, I have to do something…wait, this is like that Regular show episode that involves Peepers, and he was beaten by…' _

"(Wispering) Nya that's it" said Ranna as she pulled out a laser pointer and ran with a Jungle girl yell ", take this you big eye ball (starts fireing the laser pointer into the small eyeballs causing them to close burned)"

"Gweeeggh yeah, no that is cheating" said Peepers

"In the words of Arabella Kelly, these are street rules man, and they don't (Fires more laser points at the eyeballs causing them to weaken and burn) apply to anything Nya" she said as she kept fireing from the laser pointer like a pro, pushing Peepers back, as Bella followed the two, with the Admins behind.

"NO I WONT BE BEA-" but was cutted off when Ravena burned his last eyes then his core eye, causing him exteame pain, causing him to pass out in the fountain, defeated "(Pockets the laserpointer like a cowboy) don't mess with us Nya" she said

A ambuance came and took Peepers away to the hospital as the Admins returned to the Admin building, leaving Ravena and Bella alone "Nya we did it Bella, Victory handshake" she said, only to see Bella, frozen in place her eyes burning with red veins "Rav, I think I cant blink no more" she said "Hold on (Pulls out a vile of eye drops) maybe these will help" she said as Bella took the vile and tried to apply them to her eyes, only for them to evaporate before they touched her eyes

"Ravena, call Rachet, I don't care which generation, just call him, and tell him I think I need my eyes to be fixed"

**Authors Notes:**

**I did it Ravena chan, the first chapter (This is so gonna be a funny series), a mixture of Regular show, the mask, Spongebob, and just randomness that makes a person laugh Rav.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hyna Fortune Teller**

**Summary: After buying several ugly wigs in reality, Bella decides to pull off a prank of pretending to be a fortune teller with Ravennas and Punnyas help (and to mess with the players)**

**Oh and another thing, thanks to all the cartoon blood and being blessed as a wild card…well me and my toon friends can over cartoonic comicize our selfs, like this, say a toon is running from something dangerous, they run at super speed fast, or if a toon sees a lovely lady, their eyes can pop out. Yea it's like that making us more comical.**

A day in Fan ficton world "Ravenna" yelled Skywarps (G1) Voice, as the camera moves to the top of a billboard where said Mech is standing on, with an orange and blue duffle bag over his shoulder "Ravenna (Looks back and forth before warping onto the top of a fountain) Ravenna!" he yelled before jumping off the fountin and in a change turned into The Spot (Spiderman Animated) and opened up a portal and yelled for Ravennas name "Rav" and then went in and teleporting in and out of his portals calling her name over and over.

"!" he yelled extreamly loud (and cartoonic comicly)

"Yes Bella? Nya" said Ravvena as she appeared behind a comical looking Spot, causing him to close his portal and jump in surprise, throw his duffle bag up in the air and then the duffle bag to dump a large pile of ugly wigs that covered him, as the duffle bag then followed on top of the wig pile.

"Bell Nya" wondered Ravvena "Puunnnya?" wondered Punnya as the two walked over to the wig pile. "HI RAVVANNA!" yelled Bella, popping out of the wig pile and startling the kitty girl and her neko into a tree "Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" was all Ravenna shouted as the shapeshifter quickly gathered all the wigs into her duffle bag, turned into Scourge (G1) at full size, Got Ravena out of the tree, shrunk down to an adult males size, and stares at Ravenna "Rave chech-this-out (Puts on a womens wig that covers his eyes and makes a face) ha, ha"

"(Gets comical faced) Wooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwww Scoruge (drops it) why do you have a wig on Nya?" she asked as Scourge gave a happy face, and allowed the long bangs of the wig to cover his eyes again "you like, there was a sale in reality of wigs so I decited to buy a few dozen wigs to take advantage of it for this amazing prank" he said, with a stupid looking cartoon grin **(and note, the wig is the same as squirl scout gym coach beasbottom from 'Camp Lazlo' only its black colored)** only for girl and Neko to cock their heads at the goofy sweep "how so? Nya" "Punnnya Punn?"

(Cue facefault from the sweep) "(Gets up angery faced, yet eyes are still covered) that's easy -with no Imagination (cue Ravena getting feral mad, as Scourge sees a random group of passerbys), watch" he said as he 'snealinks' over to the passerbys, and shadowed and enlarge himself to be creepy, holding his claws out above them causing them to scream.

"(In a creepy tone) I am the great and all mighty Hyna seer, the seer of all (places his hands on his forehead like he is mind reading) and this is my asstant (grabs a blonde mullet wig with long bangs, and a feathery boa and placed them on Ravenna and Punnya and dragged them over) Nekama and Nekomo, fellow seers, truth tellers, seers of all and many" he said as he gave a toothy grin as the passerbyes just allowed question marks to float over their heads.

"Is that so? Prove it seer" said one passerby, as Scourge lifted one part of the bang covering his eye as he looked down the road back and forth "(Wispering) what are you going to do Nya, you are only psychic when you sleep or have some mental conniption Nya" hissed Ravenna, as Scourge quickly covered her mouth and allowed the wig bang to recover his eye, as he placed his free hand on his forehead

"Ommmmmm, I predict (lifts his hand and points down the road) that a stampeade of mad multi-cloned insecticons will run down this path" he said, earning only skeptical looks, till the ground shook and the passerbys turned to see that a massive clone army of Insecticons (Bombshell, Shrapnel and Kickback) were all running down the road in a large stampeade, causing the passerbyes to scream and run away, as the Insecti-clones passed by the Sweep, Cat-girl and Neko, as said Cat-girl and Nekos eyes bugged out, as the sweep turned back into Bella (with the wig still on) and laughed "HAHAHAH, oh man did you see them scramble, I am so glad I left a camera in one of the trees to record their reactions (Walks to get the camera) you see that's the prank, we tell the people fortunes, and we stage them and record their reaction faces man" she said, psychotically grining.

Ravenna and Punnya then joined in the smirk and dived hug the girl causing them to fall on the ground, only to stand up side by side to do their victory hand shake, joining elbows after high-fiveing up and down, bumped their hips twice, faced one another, shimmyed twice, liked arms twirled around, stopped, did the running man for three seconds, and pirouetting on one foot, Bella crossing her arms and doing two peace signs and Ravena wraping her arm around Bellas sholder and gave a peace sign with her free hand "BOO-YAA-KA-SHA!"

Over the next week Bella (In various forms of her toon friends dressed in a robe), Ravenna (also dressed in a robe) and Punnya stalk around Tokyo City, delivering their fake predictions and allowing hyna members to timely do them, causing bewilderment and awe to their audiances, but how ever eventually it started to whare thin on them as constent people were now hounding them for predictions of their futures, annoying the heck out of the three that they had to put on various discises (or in Ravennas and Punnyas case, pretend to be Bellas cats as she enters one of her toon friends forms).

(In the food court at the Tokyo city mall)

In the food court mall, A trenchcoat wearing man, with a fedora hat that is obscuring his face, while near his legs are two Lieopards (Pokemon), but are shinny Lieopards, as they are pinkish, and one had a bell around her neck.

'_when will they give up on hounding us for random fortunes Kazaku Nya?'_ said the Lieopold with the Bell around her neck, revealing it to be Ravvena, only talking in poke-speak, as Punnya, also a Lieopold agreed.

"Don't worry Neko-kitty chans, if this plan works, the people of Fan fiction world will be to distracted to pester us with our phony vision pranks" whispered the man, who is actually Bella, but is now Kazaku, dressed in a discise, as he slipped a few cat treats to the two kittys.

'will it work Nya?' asked Ravvena

"Oh it will kitty (Smiles under his mask) it will"

The next day in the middle of Tokyo square, a group of players had gathered around the centeral area in front of the big screen to face some big revealing/ Anouncement, which was shown when the big screan crackled and changed and showed the Image of Bella, in fortune teller robes and her 'fortune telling wig' with Ravvena in her lap as a Meowth, with a mysterious look.

"You have all comed, as I had expected to tell you all, this vision that I must reveal to all"

As she said it, every player their stood to attempt to lean close to hear what the famous fortuneteller must say. "(Puts her hand to her forehead) ommmmmmm, I predict (Moves her hand away), I predict that of the Admin guards will admit her love to a giant tomato-green lettuce flan of Final Fantacy XIII-2" she said, as a crude drawing of said Admin guard admitting her love to a ugly looking Flan appeared on screen.

(The Admin Building)

At the receptionist counter, was said admin solder-receptionest. She physically looked like MIO from Rouge Galaxy, except where there was blue on her uniform its orange, and where there was white is red, and had her admin badge on her uniform and had one green and one blue Eye, and the same pink hair as MIO, but with green and blue streaks. Her name is Mio, and dispite her looks and voice sounding like the real MIO, she is a total princess and has it in for Ravenna for her chest size, while she was still flat.

Anyway, she had sawed on her own mini-tv what Bella had said, and needless to say, she was M-A-D, "*Growling* oooooooooo, how dare they, first the flat chested tomboy makes fun of who I am in love with and second that shot, big chest bimbo had to turn into a Meowth and just to hid her chest to insult me? That's it I am gonna report those two" and with that she walked away to get to the Kurotsbasa guild.

(Kurotsubasa Building)

Back at the Kurostubasa building, the shapeshifter and kitty girl (Now back from being a mewoth) were laughing outloud for their achievement of getting the ravenous fortune telling beggers to go away. "that was sweet Nya, we get to do two things at one Nya" she said, as Bella grabbed two bottles of water to chug down "I know, first we get rid of the groupies and second we embarrass the flat chest princess Mio with that prediction of her admitting she loves a flan monster.

However any other jokes over Mio were interrupted when they heard a knock on the door, Bella walked over to open it, however on the otherside was a ticked Mio. And before she could talk, Bella slammed the door in her face.

"What was that Nya?" asked Ravenna

"Bah, just a princess Kitty-chan" said Bella, as the door knocked again, causing Bella to open it again, revealing Mio, and before she could respond "DENIED!" Yelled Bella as she closed the door on her again "(Laughing) that never gets old"

"(Knocking and yelling) this is Admin guard Mio, I command that General Hyna AKA Bella and Ravvena Falila open this door" yelled Mios voice, as Ravenna walked up to the door to join Bella and opened it up.

"What are you doing here flat chest Nya?" said Ravenna, poking fun at what she and Bella call a spoiled princess, much to the anger of Mio and the laughing amuzement of Bella, as Mio turned Red with anger "Oh yah, well at least I am not some flat-chseted Cross-dresser (Cue Anger tick from Bella) and a short Kat girl (Anger tick from Ravenna), you two are coming with me to file a report for spreading a blandent lie about me doing love with a flan" she said, only to have Ravenna grab her and shake her silly, as Bella gave a secret signal.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SHORT, AT LEAST I HAVE ASSETS UNLIKE YOU, YOU ROTTEN SPOILED PRINCESS" she said, as Bella crossed her arms "Agreed, and for those isults to me and Rav (waves arms in a creepy way) you are cused, and I give you this prediction, that a small army of flans will take you away to the admin building to smother you the minute you leave this building" she said, only for Mio to scoff.

"Yah right (walks out of the building), their now that I proved that you two are liers, you are coming with…" but was interrupted by the sound of thunder, as she turned and screamed as a small army of Flans came and swarmed on her and carried a screaming Mio away.

"(Calls out to her) warned you, you mess with us, you get the horns" said Bella as she and Ravenna looked at one another, and grinned then joined elbows after high-fiveing up and down, bumped their hips twice, faced one another, shimmyed twice, liked arms twirled around, stopped, did the running man for three seconds, and pirouetting on one foot, Bella crossing her arms and doing two peace signs and Ravena wraping her arm around Bellas sholder and gave a peace sign with her free hand "BOO-YAA-KA-SHA!"

"By the way, how did you guys got so many flans to ambush Mio Nya?"

"Easy, we told them that she is a flan princess in discise and she is open seasoned to mate with" said Bella, causing the two to laugh again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't leave a hyna and cat alone in a liebarry**

**Summary: after pranking Ravenna with a paint prank, the two girls accidently cause a mess around R-o-M liebary when they run through it and make a big mess.**

(area near R-o-M's store)

"GET BACK HEAR YOU FLAT-CHESTED TOMBOY!" yeled a female voice, as running down the street was Bumblebee (TFA), as he had his heel scates, as he laughed with a full pail of paint as he scated away from a angery Ravenna and Punnya, but now with green and brown paint covered on their bodys.

Hearing that angery remark, the cheeky robot turned to face the green and brown cat girl "aww really short cat, but I thought you and your neko look cool in green and brown like my pants" he said, only for said cat girl and neko to jump him and for them to roll around wrestling with each other, till they rolled into R-o-M's Store, causing a commotion, especially when Bumblebee turned into TFA Random Blizwing and started to tickle Ravena in the armpits causing her to laugh like mad.

"*Laughing Meeeeeeeeooooowwwwwwwwww, cheater, cheeaty pants *Laughing*" she said, as Punnya teethed on Blizwings leg with no result of success, till Ravena managed to pin Random into a table of Books, causing Random to turn into Big Chill and slip through her, causing a drop in Temp and for Ravenna and Punnya to shiver as iceicles formed on them** "Hehe, I win Rav"** he said in a echoy tone, only to hear the sound of a tinkling bell, and it wasn't from the doorbell in front of the store, looking at the ground near his feet, he sawed a bell, and picked it up **"Hoh boy"** was all he said as he turned into Bella and pocketed the bell and looked at the Kitty girl as she changed to be very and more seductive and sexy as black wings sprouted on her back and she started to float and get taller and sexy mature, and had a look that said she want to tease. This was Felies, Ravenna's inner persona and is a major sexy flirt.

Stretching herself, and picking up Punnya and petting her, she gave the shapeshifter a look "If I were you I will run" she said in a swavere tone.

(one minute later)

A minute later said Shape-shifter was running through the store as Omi-Wormtail his worm-like tail wagging in freak out mode, as he waved his arms about knocking books off the book shelf screaming "Murder! She is gonna claw me alive" he yelled as his stomping cleat legs created a small quake causing the books and papers to flail around as behind him was Felies with her whips out and whipping out the shapeshifter scaring the boy, as he kept jumping and even stretched his legs up as Felies dashed between them** (Think how Spongebob does it when he dodged his enemys)** into a pile of books as the worm-tailed wizard scientist looked at the girl before grabbing the ceiling using 'spidys wall climbing ability' and hanged around, before hooking his tail on a lamp shade.

"Haha (how you can tell he is smiling is when he eye smiles), you miss short stack" he said, pulling his scarf down and doing a big raspberry at Felies, as Felies turned to face the cyborgic wizard, and had on her face a psycho smile, and Punnya in a sword form.

This is where Omi-Wormtail does a cartoon spazz and runs off the ceiling as a Felies chased him into a book shelf causing a domino effect causing all the shelfs to fall. When Felies got to the fallen area, she sawed that Omi-Wormtail was gone.

"Meow, now where is that flat-chested tomboy gone? Nya Nya" she said, much to the anger of said shapeshifter who was hiding from the angery Green and brown cat girl. Till slinking out of the ground, was Zetsu (Naruto), holding Felies bell in his hands as he quietly slinked close to the girl, and quick as a blink, putted back on her bell, changing Felies back to Ravenna "Nya" she said turning and seeing a Smiling Zetsu, who waved "hehe, gocha their** Ravenna, in putting back on your** Bell" he said, only for Ravenna to just grab his head and showed him around at the mess the two had done "Nya, we messed up huh?" said Ravenna, causing Punnya to mew, as Zetsu returned to being Bella, as she looked around.

"(Calmly) eh yeah" she said, staring at the mess before cartoon spazing out as a Chibi "WHAT WE ARE GONNA DO? THE MINUTE R-O-M HE IS GONNA FLIP! (Turns into a chibi Basil/Clayface and extends clay tentacles to try to straighten up the place) I AM REALLY SERIOUS SHORTY, ASSISTANCE AND HELP NOW!" he yelled, only for Ravena to just grab him and to run out the store, and hide in a dumpster, as R-o-M walked into his store and sawed the mess

"RAVENNA! ARABELLA!" he yelled as said two mischievous girls and neko poked their heads out of the dumpster, hearing the voice as they looked at each other, before jumping out as chibis, smirking at one another, then joined elbows after high-fiveing up and down, bumped their hips twice, faced one another, shimmyed twice, liked arms twirled around, stopped, did the running man for three seconds, and pirouetting on one foot, Bella crossing her arms and doing two peace signs and Ravena wraping her arm around Bellas sholder and gave a peace sign with her free hand "BOO-YAA-KA-SHA!"

"ARABELLA, RAVENNA GET OVER HEAR AND CLEAN THIS UP NOW!" yelled R-o-M, causing Chibi Bella (Turning into a Chibi G1 Blurr) to grab a chibi Ravenna and Chibi Punnya and dashed away to hide.


End file.
